I Should Go
by Raelin Brianna
Summary: I write this so there is proof I existed...that my family existed and that they were loved. What happens when Carlisle and Esme have a child of their own and she turns 16 and doesn't take the path they choose for her?
1. Prologue and Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

There will be some inconsistencies to the Twilight Vampire World.

Personally, I like how it is in Vampire Diaries where as long as they drink human blood their bodies function normally (eat food, drink, go to the bathroom etc)

But in my world since everyones "mates" (ex: Carlisle and Esme) are both vampires they choose to drink animal blood because one of them is not human.

Also, a vampire bite will not turn someone. There has to be the drinking and the vampire feeding the human their blood and then they have to die and be reborn and feed before they are a vampire.

Also, no sparkling!

Its annoying!

Probably the only thing that annoys me about this wonderful and awesome series!

Anyways, On to this wonderful story.

Its one that has been wanting and waiting patiently to be told for awhile but no matter how hard I tried to write it, the words just wouldn't come out the way I wanted them to. But I continued to try which is why you hold this copy in your hands.

This is the 8th try to write Brianna's story.

So here goes nothing…

Reviews are love people!

I live for Reviews!

PROLOGUE

So I have a lot of secrets. Yes, I understand that most people do. In my life, however, keeping secrets is what keeps me alive.

I left my home to live a "semi-normal" life because if I didn't my daughter may have been taken from her father and I. Because of that, I live separate from him and my family because I just can't bear the idea of what could happen to her. I had already dealt with loss in my young life I couldn't bear to go through it again.

You see, her father is a vampire. My parents, are vampires. My siblings…you guessed it, vampires. But me, I'm normal. I pretty much got the crappy end of the evolutionary stick. You know what it feels like when your older then your mother? It sucks. But I'm me and my momma and daddy love me and their granddaughter even though they have never actually seen her. The only time they have seen her is by pictures that I send via Text message. But this keeps her and I safe. That is why I write this. By me even opening my mouth I break the biggest law in our world. A world that has only partially accepted me into it.

I write this as a goodbye to be put into a safe place so that when things go down that there is a record that I existed. That my family existed…and that they were loved. I suppose I should get on with telling our story because the past always comes back to bite you in the ass and I want our story to be told should anything ever happen to her father or myself but with that being said…I will start at the beginning.

2


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Brianna Marie you are going to be late for school!" Esme Cullen hollered up the stairs.

"I'm coming Momma!" I yelled back as I smiled at him since he had snuck into my room to hang out before we had to leave for school. To my parents this was normal. He was my best friend but lately we had become something more. But I was only 16 (today was my birthday)and he was my sisters husband so anyone ever finding out about this or it ever going any further then it was at this point…well in a nutshell, it was going nowhere.

I pulled on my black skirt. It was a little on the longer side but very comfortable and looked great with my "hooker boots". I slipped the knee high boots on and zipped them. I put my half sleeve black cardigan over my corset top and I turned around to see him grinning at me stupidly.

"what?" I asked him.

"you look gorgeous" he grinned

"Brianna!" I heard my mother yell again

"I have to go." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek as I grabbed my satchel out of my closet.

"Today…during our study period" he grinned at me and leaned down to kiss me gently,

"maybe…" I answered him. As much as I wanted to do this, part of me said go for it and part of me, well it reminded me just how much it would break my sisters heart once she found out. I mean, honestly, I'm sure she knows already…shes able to see the future, but if I can try to avoid it ever even happening then I was going to do my best to do it.

I left my room with him in tow and we made our way down the stairs. Just as I was about to be face to face with my parents he grabbed my butt and I just turned around and looked at him and smacked him. He just chuckled behind me as I looked at my parents.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" my mother said to me.

"thanks momma" I smiled as I kissed her cheek.

"do you want your gift now?" my father asked me.

"Yes please" I answered.

Carlisle Cullen handed me a set of keys. "go to school. If I find out you skipped I will take it away. You know the rules" he told me.

I smiled and kissed my father before heading out to the garage to see a 2012 candy apple red chevy cruze sitting in the garage just waiting for me. I looked at my brothers and sisters who had followed after me to get into their own cars.

"aww Brianna got a family car" Emmett teased as he climbed into his jeep.

"its what I wanted Emmett shut up. I really liked the color."

"its cute sissy happy birthday" my sister Rosalie said as she hugged me.

"It is a beautiful color" My sister Alice said as she climbed into her Porsche that our brother Edward had bought her.

"I'm going to drive with her Alice" Jasper teased "make sure she doesn't get lost or hit any walls"

"Good idea, see you guys at school" My brother Edward said as he and his bride Bella climbed into his Volvo and made their way to the school.

Everyone climbed into their cars and made their way out of the garage. I went last so I could get used to pulling out of the garage (hey, I'd never done it before)

Before I started backing out, Jasper leaned over and kissed me sweetly. I kissed back until I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see Momma staring us down holding my bagged lunch in her hands. I blushed a deep crimson and rolled the window all the way down to get my lunch as she said to me,

"I'd better not see that again." She told both of us pointing a small growl at Jasper.

I looked at the floor and sighed "yes momma"

"not a word will be said this time but if I see it again…theres going to be a talk princess" Momma told me.

I just nodded and set my lunch in the back seat and then peeled out of the garage perfectly.

He sent calming thoughts my way as he normally did but I stopped about a mile from school and looked at him.

"How could I be so stupid to let you do that when we were still at the house and not behind closed doors." I sighed as I leaned my head on the steering wheel.

"First off, I did it to you. Second, its not your fault, its mine." He told me as he kissed me again.

"I love you and nothing is going to change that." He told me with a smile as he kissed me again.

"I love you too" I told him and we made our way to school.

~*~*~*~*~*~MEANWHILE~*~*~*~*~*~

Carlisle looked at Esme. "who peeled out of the garage?" he asked as he looked up from the paperwork he was working on at his desk.

"Our daughter…she was angry with me" Esme said as she went to sit on his lap.

"about?" Carlisle asked her.

"Just something between her and I sweetheart, not a big deal" Esme told him.

"Well tell her if she peels out again and ruins those tires before they are supposed to be changed that she will be paying for new ones. I don't mind paying for maintence like I do for the other kids but Emmetts had to pay for his before because of all of the crashing around in the mud in the forest and being rough on the jeep" Carlisle reminded her.

"I remember and I will"

"so what is on your mind?" Carlisle asked her.

"I caught Brianna and Jasper kissing…" Esme said quietly.

"what?" Carlisle said with a growl.

" Cool your jets honey I told her I'd better not see it again" Esme told him

"it doesn't mean they won't still be doing it behind closed doors" Carlisle growled.

"we just keep an eye on them, that's all." Esme told him.

"I still don't like it" Carlisle told her.

"we have to trust her at some point in her life Carlisle. Shes grown up much faster then we think she has due to her circumstances."

Carlisle nodded and kissed her even though he was still angry about the situation.

4


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I went to my locker before study period so I could put my books away and grab my purse out so that I could run to the corner gas station before heading to the library to work on my French homework that really had to get done at some point today. I figured that I either did it here or waited till tomorrow night(or if momma made me do it tonight before my party, ya know, as punishment for this morning) and then I would have to stay home while everyone went out to hunt. Granted, I didn't hunt like the rest of them but I did like to accompany them occasionally. I used to go with my brother Edward but since he had Bella now, she usually kept him company. Emmett had Rosalie but I still kept him company occasionally. My sisters Alice and Rosalie normally went together for fun which left Jasper to hunt by himself. He had been my best friend for as long as I could remember and he and I had always been inseperable.

These last few months though, things had changed between us. I'm not sure if anyone had picked up on it but I, well I still didn't want anything to come out about us doing anything because not only would it break Alices heart but it would also be stopped quickly by my parents.

My parents. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. My father was a renowned doctor and my mother had stayed home to raise me. I loved them both dearly. But sometimes I feel as if maybe they were too protective of me since I had grown up in the childhood that I had. They wanted me to be away from this life. They wanted me to choose to leave home at 18, go to college, meet a nice HUMAN boy, get married and have children and eventually die even though I know that whole concept would just break my mothers heart.

I guess they just wanted to give back to god what he had given them as an abnormality in the first place. I was a human child that had been born to two vampires. I was my mothers dream come true. My fathers princess. I was their whole world. Then the kings of our world had heard about me and sent for my parents to present me to them or else be sentenced to death. My mother was terrified but with the kings (or Voluturi as we call them) being old friends of my fathers he knew that he had to do as he was told because he wasn't about to put his wife or childs lives in danger if he chose not to listen.

So we went to Voulterra. My momma tells me that I was in my brother Emmetts arms because she knew that he could and would keep me safe should anything happen to them. They (my parents) talked to Caius, Aro and Marcus about me and that I was as normal as any other human child. That I ate food, slept 8 hours, and grew at the rate of any child. When all of this happened I was 6 months old. From then on out Caius, Marcus and Aro were invited to my birthday parties so that my parents could prove to them that they had nothing to hide. Normally they just sent a gift but I knew that this year since it was one of my milestones that they would be coming, god help the rest of Forks, Washington.

Today was my 16th birthday and tonight was my "family party". I hated dealing with all of it but I did it because my parents asked me to. Dealing with Aro, Caius and Marcus I mean. They were like extended Uncles, well if you could consider them Uncles when they could just snap their fingers and I would be dead. The thought made me chuckle.

"Hello beautiful" I heard from behind me as arms wrapped gently around my waist and a chin rested on my shoulder bringing me out of my thoughts.

I sighed and stepped out of his embrace. " Jasper…we can't." I sighed looking deep into his dark eyes. He hadn't fed in awhile which meant that tomorrow he would be going "out for the day" and I would be home doing homework or watching tv. Tomorrow was Saturday after all. Woot for Saturday morning cartoons. Just wish they were as good as they were when I was a kid, then they would be worth getting up for.

But I did still get up on Saturday mornings to watch TV from the comforts of my bed. The beautiful flat screen TV that was mounted above my fireplace in my bedroom was perfect and I loved it.

"Brianna.." he growled as he brushed my cheek.

"Jazzy…we can't" I told him. "my mom caught us this morning…who is going to catch us next?" I asked him.

"I love you Brianna…you are 16 today. This is your day to finally say how you feel and to make a decision" He told me.

"I choose you Jasper, I will always choose you but I shouldn't choose you and that's the issue. There are too many people that can get hurt from me choosing you and me letting you choose me." I told him as I shut my locker and began walking away from him.

"I still love you" he told me

"you think I don't know that" I reminded him.

He smiled and he kissed me and as much as I wanted to resist, I couldn't. This was my best friend. The only man I had ever loved in my life (although that isn't saying much since I am only 16) but god did I love him.

"come on." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me out to my car which was parked in the back of the parking lot near the trees. All of our cars were parked back there so if we ever had to make a quick get away we could. I unlocked the doors of my car with the remote and he climbed into the back seat. I moved the passenger seat up and I got in with him. Thankfully I had worn a skirt today because of my birthday and it was at least semi warm out (My birthday is in April). I slipped my panties off while he un did the zipper and button on his jeans and I straddled him losing my virginity to him in the back seat of my brand new car.

After we both finished, I was sore, as was to be expected and I didn't want to leave him. My head rested on his chest and I panted, barely able to keep my eyes open from exhaustion.

"no one can know about this" I told him quietly.

He didn't say anything but I felt him tense up under me which means he was angry with me. I just didn't want to hurt anyone.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I had just gotten home from school and I made my way up to my bedroom to shower and get ready for my party. Well, not really a party. Just my parents, "uncles" and siblings were going to be in attendance. At least that I knew of.

I undressed in my bathroom and put my clothes in the hamper. I saw slight bruises on my hips where Jasper had held onto me. I smelled his cologne all over me, which is why I came straight up to my room after I got home from school. No passing go. No collecting $200. Just straight up to my room to shower, do my hair and dress before this evenings festivities. Pretend that everything was ok. Pretend that my heart wasn't in a million pieces on the floor of my brand new car.

Esme continued tidying up the house noticing that Brianna had rushed thru the house like a bat out of hell when she got home from school. She sighed and prayed that everything was ok and that she was going to be fine and well for tonight.

Carlisle stepped out of his office. "Finally, I'm caught up on my paperwork and charts" he chuckled as he saw Esme with her worried look on her face.

"sweetheart?' he asked her.

"I'm fine" she answered him with a smile and a slight kiss.

"Is Brianna home?" he asked even though he knew she was home. He had heard her footsteps up to her bedroom when she came in from the garage.

"Shes up in the shower." Esme told him as she straightened an accent pillow on the couch.

"We will talk with her tomorrow, I promise." Carlisle said to her with a smile as he brushed her cheek and kissed her again.

Esme nodded. "I should go upstairs as well to get ready." She told him as she walked towards the stairs as Emmett and Edward came barraling into the house roughhousing as usual.

"Emmett McCarty and Edward Anthony I swear to god if you break something before this evening we're going to have an issue" Esme yelled at them. The boys stopped and stared since their mother never raised her voice. Heck, she hardly ever talked. They stopped and straightened themselves before saying almost in unison "Sorry mom"

Esme nodded in acceptance of their apology and made her way up to hers and Carlisles bedroom so that she could take a shower and relax.

I stepped out of my shower and lathered myself up and down with my Bath and Body Works Japanese Cherry Blossom lotion. Then I slipped into my robe and sat down at my vanity so that I could start blow drying my hair. I had decided during French class today that I was just going to leave It how it fell. Which in my case was loose auburn curls down to about the middle of my back.

I then started working on my makeup. First was my liquid foundation which everyone told me I didn't need but on special occasions I went all out. Then of course was my black eye liner and my black eye shadow which were part of my every day routine along with my black mascara. To finish it off, I brushed on some loose powder foundation and a dark burgundy colored lipstick. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I wasn't a very vain person but I couldn't help but toot my own horn at how gorgeous and perfect my makeup and hair had turned out.

I would have to manage my own dress since I didn't want anyone to see the bruises that now resided on my body which, telling by where they were placed, there was no other way then an intimate encounter that those bruises could have been put there. I walked over to my bed and sat down to put my stockings on when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Hang on a second" I yelled to whomever was on the other side of the door. I finished putting my stockings on before HE peeked in the door.

"are you decent?" Jasper asked me jokingly.

"aww you missed me naked by about 3 seconds" I answered with a chuckle.

"darn" he said snapping his fingers.

"Could you help me with my dress? I mean, I can't ask momma, sissy or Rosalie because, well, you weren't the easiest on me Jasper." I said showing him the bruises on my hips.

"I'm sorry." He told me as he brushed my cheek. "and yes I can help you" he told me. I smiled and nodded and went into my walk in closet and put my strapless bra on and then my black ball gown. The top was strapless and corseted up the back and the bottom was well it almost looked like Cinderellas dress from the ball except mine was black and strapless and corseted. The part I needed help with was the corset in the back since I couldn't very well do it on my own.

I walked out of the closet holding my dress up and I went to hold on to one of my bed posts since it was a true corset with boning and all.

"Tell me if I hurt you." He told me with a smile.

"I know and I will." I told him with a chuckle as he began working on lacing me up. I probably should have eaten before getting into my dress because at this rate there was no way I was going to be able to eat. There was no room for my belly to expand. Wait, nix that. I might has well have breathed as well because I wasn't sure there was enough room for my lungs to expand either.

Jasper finished a short time later. "go look in the mirror" he told me as I made my way to my full length mirror. I looked into it and smiled.

"you look beautiful" he told me as he placed his arms around my waist from behind.

"thanks." I told him with a smile as I turned around and looked at him only to realize just now that he was wearing a tux. Granted, its what my father and brothers would be wearing also but on him, it looked amazing.

"close your eyes" he told me and I did as I was told. Then I felt him turn me around once again towards the mirror and I felt something land around my neck.

"open your eyes" he told me and when I opened them I saw the most beautiful necklace I had probably ever seen in my life. It was a white gold heart with 3 black diamonds to accent it. I smiled at him.

"thank you" I told him.

"Its engraved on the back as well, but you can read that later." He told me with a smile as he bent down and kissed my cheek.

I nodded and smiled.

"we should probably be making our way downstairs." I told him.

"yes we should…I will head down first…take your time" he told me and I nodded. He kissed my cheek again and left the room.

I, on the other hand, went over to my vanity to get my Japanese cherry blossom body spray and I sprayed a couple sprays into the air and walked thru it.

I put a pair of black earrings into my ears and then slipped into my shoes. I looked myself over one last time and then made my way downstairs as well.


End file.
